


Broken Boys

by cecaniah



Series: Broken [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, taekai - Freeform, taemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai knew that Taemin was a broken boy in the moment that he fucked him for the first time, but he only realized how broken he was when they made love for the first time. It was like he was broken in a thousand of pieces and he couldn't fix himself, no matter how he tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Boys

The sky was gray because of the clouds and it seemed like it was going to rain; Taemin's lips curved in a smooth smirk with that. He loved the touch of the rain on his milky skin, the way the water washed all his problems away and an icy raindrop fell on his forehead. 'Oh, thank you', he thought with himself, slowing his pace so he enjoy it. It would be a storm soon, he could say by the winter and that's all he wanted to.

His cellphone rang again but he simply ignored it, he was way too entertained with walking, the rain starting to fall, making him shiver. His mother would say that he was going to get a cold but he didn't care, not now – actually, he was asking for it. After what he had done, oh, he deserved to get really sick and die.

“The storm is coming~” Taemin hummed to himself, going to the top of the building, starting to walk along the hall. He was on the last floor and he could see the lightning too close of him. His feet were now on the edge of the floor, one more step and he would fall all the way down. The cars seemed to be so small and he couldn't see the people from where he was. “Maybe I should just throw myself.” He muttered, closing his eyes as he let the rain wash his body. He could hear the thunder and it was a true storm, the wind was so strong that he thought that he could fall just because of it.

“No you shouldn't.” He heard a voice behind him and then he squinted, sighing. He focused his efforts on keeping his pose up, turning his body slowly to face the dark haired man, seeing how he didn't look happy. Taemin was in trouble, he was sure of it, but still he just smirked to him, a slight though true smile.

“Kim Jong-in.” Taemin said, satisfied when he noticed the face of the man quiver a little bit as he was trying to don't attack him or something like. “How did you find me?”

“Don't you call me that. It's Kai.” The man growled just to hear the blond laugh of him, mocking him. He approached him, watching him: they were both soaked because of the falling rain but somehow Taemin didn't seem affect by it, his blond hair was on his face though Kai still could see his dark eyes and he was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was bigger than his size, what made him look cute. That broken boy gave him a broken smirk as he held his wrist, pulling him from the edge of the building; he heard him complaining but he didn't care. “All I had to do to find you was follow the trail of blood and destruction that you leaves behind.”

“Quite dramatic.” Taemin mumbled, not even trying to resist. Kai was stronger and he was going to drag him whatever he wanted to. But what he didn't expect was that Kai was going to tie his hands with a tight rope, making him whimper low. “Hey c'mon, I'm not going anywhere!”

“Last time you said this you gave me a headache.” Kai glanced at him closely, holding his chin and raising his face. The dried blood was still there and on his clothes and Kai knew that this blood wasn't Taemin's. He sighed when he held his hands to find his nails dirty as well and he saw the emotionless expression on his eyes. “You didn't even clean yourself, it's like you wanna get caught.” He said as he dragged him down the stairs, starting to rush their pace as he was somehow afraid that someone could seen them both.

Even though their had the same age Kai used to feel that he was Taemin's hyung as he was always looking over him, fixing his mess. He asked himself why he cared so much about him, maybe it was because they were both broken and abandoned. Life abandoned Taemin, letting him adrift and Kai found him; well of course it wasn't a pretty story since he first met him when he was a whore, but Kai discovered that he wanted him to be his whore. Then he learned that Taemin wasn't innocent as he looked, actually he liked of being the boss's whore, he would crawl to his lap and do whatever he wanted just to be respected.

They walked till the car and they sat on the backseat, watching the driver man close the door and turn on the motor. Kai peered at the blond boy just too see him turn his face and gaze at the window. He pulled his chin once more to see the unamused look that he had and then Kai sighed, arching his eyebrow.

“Now you explain me why you did that.” That was one phrase that Taemin didn't want to hear; actually he didn't want to see Kai again, he cursed silently as he closed his eyes, biting his lips and suddenly his face had been pulled by the other male who was holding his chin way too strong. “Don't think you will escape, Taemin, you are still mine.”

Taemin only laughed with that and then nodded, opening his eyes. Then he gazed at his pale hands because of the ropes, glancing at Kai.

“You don't have to act like this.” He purred but he saw the look at his face and he sighed. “That guy was bothering Minho hyung and I wanted to help him, so when he tried to touch me I killed him...”

Kai growled, releasing his face and tilting his head back, trying to contain himself. Now he wanted to hit him even though he wanted to fuck him really hard; maybe he could merge both things thus the boy would have what he deserved.

“Do you know who that guy was, you bloody bastard? He was the son of the rival gang's leader.” They were in so much trouble and Taemin was acting peacefully, as he had done what he should. Kai told him to not touch on that boy but Taemin did the opposite, and by the way that the corpse was when Kai found him he could say that Taemin wasn't gentle with him. “Do you know what will happen to us when he finds out?”

“So let's not let him find out.” Taemin said as it was the most obvious thing to say and that made Kai laugh, now getting really angry with him. He grabbed a full hand of his hair and pulled his head back, making him whimper.

“And how do you plan to do this? I wasn't the first one to see the body.” Taemin's no reaction was letting Kai mad and he couldn't wait till he was alone with him on his room. Gosh, he would make him pay... It wasn't the whore who takes the decisions and he simply couldn't kill someone without his permission. “You chose to die, haven't you? But don't you dare to drag me to the deep with you.”

The blond boy only laughed with that and his eyes were filled with tears when Kai tightened the grip on his hair, he felt like he was going to rip his scalp and he bit his eyes not wanting to cry. Taemin didn't say a word and Kai released him, tilting his head back once more.

The driver stopped on Kai's house, not parking since no one could know he lived there. He pulled Taemin by his arm getting more wet when he walked through the rain and opened the door, pushing him inside. He locked the door behind him and he cursed as he noticed that he wouldn't be able to think rationally. He took their shoes of; Kai wanted to shower him but all he did was take a towel to dry them both; he didn't want to loose a second with him. It made a good time since the last time they were together and as he was drying his hair he peered at the boy's eyes, finally seeing some emotion with the smooth touch.

“Were you running from me?”

“I was running from all this but I realized that I couldn't get rid of you and everything else.” Taemin answered, he really had gave up at this point. No way he would be free, his past would always follow him no matter where he goes, the ghosts of the people he had killed would chase him and the people who were still alive wanted him dead. It was safer to stay with Kai, but it wasn't as he had a choice.

When Kai finished drying him he released his hands only to find his wrist swollen because of the rope but he didn't care. He was still angry at him and he grabbed his hair, pushing him against the wall. They had almost the same height and Kai got real close of him, he could almost feel his soft lips against his.

“Have you missed me?” He whispered in a husky voice, his fingers were caressing his lips and he still could see the drops falling through Taemin's hair. The boy gave him a slight smile before whisper a 'no' and Kai let his hand go down to his neck, pressing it. He saw Taemin's eyes defy him and squeezed a little bit more, enough to make him cough when he released him. “Don't lie.”

“I'm not lying.” Taemin said but he was; even though his life was a crap Kai was the only good thing on it, even though his lover was angry at him now he couldn't help but shiver with his sexy tone. Still, he didn't want to give himself in, he wouldn't simply tell him how he was regretted about running. Those weeks when he spent on street reminded him about when he was just a little boy and he would get abused again if he didn't had learn how to kill. Taemin liked to play with those one who wanted to hurt him, like the son of the gang's leader. He deserved what he got and deep down Taemin thinks that Kai believes that this was the right thing to do. It was a shock for him but he felt his face being slapped, he led his hand to his cheek, feeling his skin burn and another slap came when he thought about complaining, this time his lip cracked and a fillet of blood was running through it, getting to his chin and mixing with the dry blood. “Why did you do this?” Taemin almost screamed just to get slapped once more, Kai held him by his hair, pulling his strands way too strong making him cry out.

“You honestly have no idea about what you done, right?” He said as he held his wrist, slowly walking to their bedroom, pushing him against the door and holding him by his chin. “Now listen to me, carefully. You ran away for a entire month and I was desperate looking for you, but then I discovered that you were still alive since you were leaving a dead bodies trail behind. You got your revenge and I could have helped you on that but you couldn't wait... you did the things on the wrong way, Taemin. What you did this night was the most stupid thing you could have done.” Kai hissed, and this time he could see some curiosity on the boy's eyes instead of a deadpan look. “Anyone would kill you after what you done...”

“Then kill me!” Taemin said just to have his chin being hold strongly, making him whimper. He hated that, he hated to feel as he was that dumb boy again when everyone could do whatever they wanted to him. At least it was Kai who was acting like that with him and even though Kai looked so selvage now he would never hurt him.

“What are you saying? You are really mad, Taemin, I can't believe that you planned to throw yourself from that building... and the worst is that you ask me to kill you!” Kai answered, his voice was surprisingly calm though sad and he smirked, getting closer to him. “I'm not going to do this, my dear Taemin, I'm going to punish you~” He whispered on that sexy tone, making Taemin's body shudder and the dark haired male could hear him sigh. “You have been a bad, bad boy, Taemin.” Kai hummed, watching how his eyes were now filled by lust and fear. Yeah, he got the reaction he wanted.

“Oh, have I? And what are you going to do, Jongin?” Taemin whispered back, his wrist was still aching because of the tight rope but he didn't care, his lower lip was still bleeding but he didn't care as well.

Kai growled when he heard him calling him by that name and then he pulled his hair, making him tilt his head and he bit his neck, strong enough to break his thin skin and let the blood run through it. Taemin mewled as Kai licked there, making his new wound burn but he liked the feel and he closed his eyes, wanting Kai to be rough with him, to hurt him. It was exciting the way that Kai's tongue was swirling around his neck, teasing his wound and biting it, making the pain grow stronger and that just made him get more turn on. He liked when pain and pleasure mixed each other becoming one true feeling...

Then that glorious tongue was on his earlobe, pulling it and teasing him, making him sigh. Kai knew he had such effect on the blond boy and he kept teasing him, wanting to hear him moan... But he knew that wasn't an easy task, not when he liked to tease him as well.

“I'm gonna make you pay for every second you wasn't with me.” Kai whispered in a lewd voice and Taemin only smirked to him, as he was challenging him to do it. Kai pushed him against the bed, holding Taemin's hands above his head as his lips made his way to his sensitive neck once more. He wanted to touch every piece of skin that he could and he didn't care that they both were still wet because of the rain who was falling really hard out there. He started to unbutton his shirt, who actually shouldn't be his since it was bigger than him, and soon he could see his white torso.

“Come on, won't you kiss me?” Taemin purred as he tried to pull him closer but his hands were still held by the dark haired man and he heard him laugh, biting his earlobe after it.

“Won't you moan for me?” Kai whispered on his ear making the other shiver yet he didn't answer as he wanted. Taemin was truly sensitive but he knew how to control himself and so he did, not a single moan came out from his pursed lips as Kai was teasing his neck.

It was time to make things really serious.

Even though Kai wanted to kiss him right now he didn't want to give him what he wanted and he just finished open his shirt, touching his chest with his hands. He could see all his scars, there were some new bruises that he didn't remember, he probably got them on this month there he was alone. His slender fingers ran along them, slightly pressing them just to see the discomfort on his pretty face, but not hard to hurt him, only to get some reaction from him. He stopped on his ribs where he could see a old, deep scar, where he was stabbed once. Going down, close to his waist, he could see the mark of a bullet that he got a year ago.

"You are so careless... You always gets so hurt.” Kai observed in a low voice as he gazed at him, smirking before he let his lips return to his neck, this time running to his collarbone, feeling how they were more prominent than last time what means that he lost some weight. Taemin's breath was surely faster and now that Kai released his hands Taemin had buried them on his hair, as he wanted to keep him there.

Kai let his lips ran along his white skin till he reached his nipples, oh he knew how Taemin was sensitive there... He darted his tongue, slowly swirling it against the tip of his right one as his hand was doing the same to the left one. He could see the effort that the blond was doing on trying to contain himself and he sucked his nipple harder, pulling the other with his fingers, making them hard. He let his saliva mix with the raindrops that were still on his body, the cold air making his nipples get even harder and he kept teasing him, picking the left one between his lips, wetting it as well.

As he saw he wouldn't get any reaction he rose up, holding his chin as he gazed at him. Oh, how he missed him, it was like anything matters... who cares if he just screwed everything up? Kai felt like he couldn't get really mad at him, he couldn't hurt him or punish him like another gang's leader would do. Taemin was his and he was Taemin's, their bodies belong to each other and he couldn't help but sink his feelings on his thin lips. He could feel the dry blood that he had caused when he slapped him but it didn't bother him at all; Kai planted smooth kisses on his lips till he darted his tongue, deepening the kiss. Taemin purred softly against his mouth as he felt him finally doing what he was wanting...

And all that Taemin could think was how he managed to stay away from him. Of course sometimes he couldn't bear him but most of time he just wanted to be with him, to feel his addicting kisses and touches. Get revenge was such a good thing but he felt genuinely glad to be back to him, even though all this time he was running from him.

“Don't contain yourself baby. Please don't.” Kai whispered against their lips, breaking all his defenses. Taemin couldn't handle when he speaks with him like this... “Please let me hear you.” He added and although the blond boy didn't want to give him what he was asking he nodded, letting a shy smirk dance on his devilsh lips.

“Just because you did what I wanted.” Taemin whispered back, seeing Kai smile. His lips were taken once more and this time the kiss was deeper and hungrier, Taemin curled his fingers around Kai's hair, gently pulling it as they kissed. He already could feel hot because of all that teasing and his legs were between Kai's, soon he would feel how needy Taemin was.

Kai gave him a lewd smirk when they broke their kiss and he got back to his neck, sucking his skin hard, making sure that he would have a mark to remember. This time Taemin let a whispered moan escape, it was more a sigh than a truly moan but that made Kai get more excited. He loved to hear him, to see how he would give his soul and body on the moment that they made love.

The dark haired man finally took Taemin's shirt off, throwing it on the floor. If he remembered well Taemin had a scar on his shoulder and when he went to kiss them he saw it. It was funny how his body was simply perfect even though he had so many scars... Taemin was now sitting on the bed and he let Kai kiss his shoulders, running his tongue till he found his neck again, climbing to his jaw and chin, finding his lips once more. Taemin started to unbutton Kai's shirt, his fingers were somehow trembled and it was difficult to do simple things like this. Kai noticed what he was trying to do and smirked, helping him and unbuttoning his own shirt, soon he felt Taemin's icy fingers running along his chest, going down to his abdomen and feeling his muscles. He liked to see how his boyfriend was too fucking hot and he couldn't help but smile as a silly teen, muttering something about how sexy he was. Kai only laughed with that, giving his lips a small bite and then he took his own shirt off, giving Taemin more space to explore.

“Your skin is so good...” Taemin said as he was a curious child, his fingers were sliding along his chest, feeling how he had almost none scar. When Kai met him he already had his body full of them and somehow he envied how his lover's skin was perfect.

At this moment Kai already had forgotten what he said about punishing, he had planned on his mind so many things to do to Taemin but he simply couldn't do anything but be sweet on his own way – what actually wasn't that sweet. Kai's eyes jumped from his lips to his arms, he could see needles marks over there and he sighed. He had drugged himself again, dammit.

Kai knew Taemin was a broken boy in the moment that he fucked him for the first time, but he only realized how broken he was when they made love for the first time. It was like he was broken in a thousand of pieces and he couldn't fix himself, no matter how he tried. The blond man already could see how Kai's eyes were watching his arms and he regretted for doing those things... Honestly, he didn't think that he would live to see Kai again since he ran to get his revenge and that meant danger. He thought he was going to die and he wouldn't stop himself from anything.

“Jongin...” Taemin purred, even though Kai didn't like to be called like that he kept calling him like this. He pushed him closer as he didn't want him to see those marks but it was too late. Kai's eyes were now on his wrist and he could see his old scars that he was already used to and the new ones. They were pretty recent, Kai could notice that a few were still red as he had did that on the last night, and Kai held his chin, making him gaze at him.

“It's alright.” Kai whispered to him as he noticed how sad his eyes suddenly became and he kissed his lips, not wanting to end with their moment. He let his lips crawl to his ear, licking it and he breathed out on a husky voice again, saying another 'it's alright'.

He wasn't mad at him anymore, he was actually regretted for not noticing on that morning that he had ran away. If he had stopped him he wouldn't be hurt... But he wouldn't have get his revenge, and that's something that he wanted so bad. Kai felt bad for not being able to make him happy as he promised, he knew that Taemin would return to his old habits when he was depressed but he didn't expect that this would happen again.

As Kai lowered his defenses Taemin decided to tease him to avoid that topic, and even though his heart hurt when he saw those marks he still wanted to feel Kai's skin against his, to feel him inside him. He darted his tongue, licking his neck slowly going up to his earlobe and pulling it.

“I thought you said you were going to punish me...” He whispered in his ear seeing him smile, giving him that lewd smirk that he loved so much. “Have you given up?”

“Of course I haven't... I still gonna make you regret for every second you wasn't with me.”

“I am looking forward it.” Taemin answered seeing Kai laugh low and start to attack his neck once more, his hands ran along his chest and abdomen, going down to his pants. He wanted to feel his hand right there but Kai was taking too long unbuttoning his pants. Taemin pulled him by his hair, already missing his delicious lips and kissed him, a thread of saliva was dripping from his mouth as Kai deepened the kiss, making both pant.

Then he finally lowered his zipper and started to pull his pants down, but there was still his underwear and Kai didn't seem as he wanted to take it off right now. Taemin mewled when they broke the kiss and Kai pushed him against the bed, making him lay once more. Kai's lips were once more crawling over his silky skin, going down to his thighs as he licked them, biting it softly. He ripped out a moan from Taemin and that made him continue with the teasing, his tongue was so near of his crotch but he wouldn't touch it, not yet. Kai could see the bulge on his underwear and that made him laugh; he was already hard and he barely touched him.

Taemin's hands were buried on his hair once more and he was pulling him, trying to make him touch that place. But of course Kai only laughed and kept teasing him, watching how he was getting harder and harder, how his cheeks were getting ruddy, his breath was faster and the grip on his hair was tighter. Finally, he decided to not torture him more and let his tongue go up to his underwear, licking the tip of his covered member. That made Taemin moan louder, his hands firmly holding Kai where he was, and he closed his eyes as Kai kept teasing him.

And then Kai rose up, going to tease his neck again, letting him all hard. Taemin's complains were silenced by his lover's lips, who were touching him passionately. Taemin whimpered between their wet kiss, his hands now unbottoning Kai's pants, taking his belt out. Kai helped him on that, staying only with his boxers. He stared at his boyfriend's perfect body, letting his slender fingers run along his skin, feeling his muscles, noticing how soft he was, how he wanted to touch him more than anything.

“Do you like it that much?” Kai asked, seeing the other nod and lick his own lips. Kai laughed, intertwining their fingers as he pushed against the bed once more. “Good. You'll have it soon.” He whispered against his lips, mewling as Taemin bit his lower lip, sucking it hungrily. As they were kissing Kai let his hand go to the hem of his underwear, making Taemin sigh anxiously.

Taemin let his eyes fell shut after he felt Kai's lips on his thigh, licking them as he was taking his boxers out. Once his member was free he let a relieved mewl escape, he was already so hard and when Kai held it for the first time on that night he couldn't help but hold the sheets, knowing that Kai wasn't the type who gives you all you want. He would torture him, slowly torture him, that he was sure.

Kai's hands involved his cock, his thumb gently rubbing the tip, and he smirked, amazed with how he was already leaking precum. He was so sensitive there and Kai just kept rubbing it, seeing how the knuckles of his fist were getting white – that was his most sensitive point and that's why Kai kept touching it, just to see him moaning low, his breath getting faster.

Slowly he started to move his hand around his cock, stroking it, seeing how Taemin arched his back once more, panting and bit his lips. It was awesome to see him like this, surrendered to his touches.

“Jongin...” Taemin whispered in a husky voice, his hands were now on Kai's hair, petting it. “Please... I want it...”

“What? What do you want?” Kai asked, not caring that he was using his real name with him. He was the only one who could call him that, and he knew that he wouldn't say it before other people, Taemin respected his privacy.

“I want your lips, they are way too better than your hands.” Taemin mewled, making Kai laugh low.

“You spoiled kid, I told you I was going to punish you~” Kai answered, stopping with the teasing and softly held his member so he wouldn't come. He crawled his lips through his skin till he found his mouth, pulling his lower lip and kissing his cheek and ear. “But you can touch me, if you want.” He whispered, hearing the other man sigh. He was way too hard and soon he would come, so Kai needed to give him some time to recover. Kai himself was hard as well, the lewd moans from that naughty boy were driving him crazy and he couldn't wait to feel his touches.

Taemin smirked, suddenly pushing the other against the bed, staying above him. He didn't care he was naked and all exposed, actually he wanted Kai to see how hard he was, to make him know that this was his fault. He leaned on Kai's body, his soft lips going to his neck, starting to kiss him there. He took a piece of skin between his lips, sucking it and swirling his tongue around it, feeling Kai's fingers buried on his hair, petting it. He wanted to leave marks there so everyone would know what they did... Actually, everyone already knew that they were lovers since Kai wanted to make very clear who was Taemin's owner. No one on their gang would try to touch Taemin because this would be a treat to the boss and no person would like to confront Kai. Still, Taemin wanted everyone to know that he was a spoiled bitch and that even though he had ran away Kai would reward him. No matter what Taemin could do, Kai would never hurt him.

His fingers were pulling the hem of his underwear, taking it down. Taemin knew that teasing would lead him nowhere and he wanted to hear Kai moaning his name, as he usually used to do. He started to give soft kisses on his thigh, slowly going up till he reached his hard member. He held it with one hand as he darted his tongue, licking it. He didn't care that Kai hadn't suck him as he asked, he wanted to feel it against his mouth, to taste him.

“Oh Tae~” Kai moaned in a sexy voice, making Taemin's cock twitch. His voice was always too damn sexy but now, oh, now it was like he could cum just hearing him.

Taemin gave wet kisses on the tip of his member, letting his tongue swirl and suck it, noticing how Kai's breath became heavy. He opened his mouth, alowing his cock to slid against it, starting to bob his head as he felt Kai's grip on his hair become tight. Taemin loved to do this for him, to listen him moaning like that, calling his name as he was panting in pleasure.

A thick thread of saliva and precum was dripping from his mouth as he kept sucking him, seeing how his member became harder and bigger on his mouth. Kai's moans were keeping him going, he wanted to hear him calling his name louder...

But suddenly Kai pulled his hair, making him stop with that. Taemin gazed at him with a lewd smirk on his lips but an innocent look on his face, still holding his cock with one hand. Gosh, how Kai loved to see him like this, his messy hair, his wet and swollen lips, the way he was smiling...

“You will make me come if you don't stop.” Kai breathed out, still panting, and then he pulled him closer, kissing his throat, seeing the other sigh with that. “Now it's my turn.”

Kai pushed him against the bed, kissing his lips, not caring that he could actually feel his own taste on his mouth, and made him spread his legs, his hand running till he found his hard cock, slowly pumping it. He already could see him squirming on the bed, panting as he crawled his lips to his kneels, gently kissing as he adjusted his body in the mattress so Taemin would be comfortable.

Taemin was already anxious to feel him inside his body but he knew that he had to wait a little bit more, and he wouldn't complain of how Kai was being attentive and touching his member like that. Many guys would simply fuck him and wouldn't care about it; since the first time they had sex, Kai would always do everything to spare him from any pain he may felt. Even when he was just a whore and Kai was way too drunk to remember, he was all sweet with him.

Soon Taemin felt something wet on his entrance and he gazed at Kai, who was coating his fingers with lube once again. Kai kissed his kneel again, his free hand was slowly stroking his cock, enough to make Taemin mewl. He was very sensitive and that was driving him crazy, it was too good. Kai's slender fingers were pressing his entrance, seeing how the tight muscle seemed to swallow his index finger. He felt how hot the blonde man was inside and he kissed his lips, muffling his soft mewls.

Slowly, Kai started to thrust his finger against his tight walls, feeling the pressure smash him. Taemin kept kissing him, though he broke the kiss to moan. His eyes were shut and he was blushed; Kai found cute how Taemin would always be embarrassed on this part. He was okay on doing a blowjob and being fucked, but he would always flush as Kai was preparing him.

Kai pushed another finger, watching Taemin squirm softly, letting a low moan escape. Kai put more lube just to make things easy and started to thrust against his hole. His hand was still on his member, making him forget the pain.

And, to be honest, Taemin loved the pain as well. He loved how it hurt to be ripped out by his cock, how it hurt to be fucked hard, how in the other day the pain would make him remember. But Kai used to tell that he would never hurt him and Taemin respect that.

Then he finally felt the fingers sliding off his ass, and Kai kissed him once more before moving away, starting to touch his own member. He spread lube around it and put a little more on Taemin's entrance. Kai positioned his cock against his hole, slowly pushing it against it, seeing how the tight rings of his muscle were swallowing his member, smashing it.

“Oh fuck, you're always so tight.” Kai moaned in a husky voice, tilting his head back as he finished pushing himself against him, feeling the pressure of his walls. Then he held Taemin's hand, intertwining their fingers, leaning against his body so they could still kiss. “It hurts?”

Taemin smirked with that, he would always ask, being all sweet with him when he honestly wanted him to just fuck him. Well, of course it hurt, but Taemin was used to the pain and that was his favorite kind of pain.

“No, you already can move.” Taemin breathed out against his lips, using his free hand to pet his hair. Kai smirked before he gave him a deep, hungry kiss, starting to move slowly. It felt so warm and good that Kai loved how tight Taemin was. He got out of him just to enter again, feeling how that sent pleasurable waves along his body. Kai started to thrust his hips faster, catching the pace as he heard Taemin moaning lewdly; that only made him go faster, stroking his member as well. He was too hard and wet, precum was now dripping from his cock, and Kai loved to see how sexy he looked as they were making love.

Kai kept thrusting his hips against him, kissing his lips as they both were panting. Now he was just touching his forehead against his, breathing faster as he slammed him hard.

“Oh there~” Taemin moaned, clenching his muscles against his cock as he hit his prostate. Kai smirked, enjoying the moment to kiss him as he kept hitting him there. “Oh don't stop, please~!”

Kai answered his mewls doing as he asked, hitting him over and over as he started to stroke him faster. He could feel his climax coming and all he started to suck Taemin's neck, seeing how he wrapped his arms against his neck, his nails scratching his skin. His eyes were shut and he was moaning on his ear, moaning his name and making him go faster and deeper.

Kai moved a bit so he could kiss him again and suddenly Taemin's breath became faster, his muscles tensed up as he came with a loud moan, arching his back and pulling Kai's hair. He moaned his name, spreading his seed all over their stomach. His inner walls clenched, pressing Kai's member harder, and he started to move faster, tilting his head back and moaning Taemin's name as he came inside him, filling him.

Their breath were still irregular and Kai smirked against Taemin's lips, as they were two naughty kids. Then he kissed him smoothly, seeing how wet and swollen from their kiss his lips were. His member slid from his entrance and he laid beside him, pulling him closer. Taemin leaned on his chest, feeling his heart beats, and softly caressed his skin, making invisible circles with his fingers. Kai was petting his hair, playing with it as it was a kitty's fur, making Taemin really sleepy.

“I lied to you, I actually missed you, a lot.” He said randomly, glancing at the other man. “Even though sometimes I just wanted to run from you, from our twisted love, from my twisted life, I really missed you.”

Kai smirked, pulling his chin to peck his lips.

“I know you did. I missed you as well, I was really worried...” Then he sighed, kissing his hair. “But now they are all dead, right?”

“Yeah, I killed those bastards who ruined my life. Those who murdered my parents, who made me a whore, who made my life a hell.” Taemin answered in a low voice; it was their fault that he wasn't a normal child and now they were dead. “They should have killed me in the night they ended my family.”

“But if they did, we wouldn't met.” Kai whispered, his hand now was on his wrist, his fingers softly touching his cuts, going down to his hand and holding it. “Please promise you won't try to kill yourself.” He said, seeing Taemin nod. “And you won't drug yourself.” Another nod. That was way too easy.

And of course Kai knew he wouldn't fulfill those promises; afterall he was a broken boy. Taemin wouldn't heal himself just by having his revenge, the past would always follow him, and Kai was a ghost of that old Taemin. He could never forget that they only met because Kai wanted a whore and that he after they fucked he had sex with another three man. Sometimes he would have sex with a girl too and he liked because he could go top, but that wasn't very usual.

“Jongin...” Taemin purred softly, seeing the dark haired man glance at him, still smiling. “Are you still mad at me?” He asked, his fingers were now dangerously close to his nipples.

“Shh don't remind me that. I'll be mad tomorrow, when that bastard will go after us.” Kai answered, holding that hand who was trying to tease him and he kissed his fingers.

“And we will run together as we always do.” Taemin added, seeing the other nod and sigh. He held his body tight, letting his eyes fell shut. “I love you, you sick bastard.” He whispered to him, feeling the other kiss his hair again.

“I love you more, you clumsy kid.” Kai whispered back, as they used to do.

The two broken boys fell asleep on each other's arms after making love, not caring about the next day. The scars, bruises, cuts, drugs, prostitution, murders, blood; nothing really mattered on that moment, only their sore bodies, their shattered souls and their twisted love for each other.


End file.
